Kisses from Smoke
by sicodelik17
Summary: ¿No te gustaría poder cerrar los ojos y pretender que esta memoria sofocante muere, solo muere? Por ti yo podría morir/ Mi corazón se volvió negro antes de ahogarse con las mejores razones, el amor desaparece y nunca vuelve…o talvez si atraviesas el arco iris, ahí estaré esperando, amor… Neji/Sakura. Sasuke


_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) he vuelto con este One-shot con una pareja que nunca había intentado pero espero que os guste, contiene spoiler del manga y anime pero nada que si son fan (como se que son) no sepan, en fin este es mi regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo para ustedes, para mi, así que ¡FELICES FIESTAS! _

_En fin dejo de enrollarme y a ¡Disfrutadlo!…_

**Summary: **¿No te gustaría poder cerrar los ojos y pretender que esta memoria sofocante muere, solo muere? Por ti yo podría morir/ Mi corazón se volvió negro antes de ahogarse con las mejores razones, el amor desaparece y nunca vuelve…o talvez si atraviesas el arco iris, ahí estaré esperando, amor… Neji/Sakura. Sasuke 

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Kisses from Smoke**

**. **

by Sicodelik

**.**

**_.X._**

_En medio de la multitud, errantes, confundidas,_

_Conservando el recuerdo precioso de otros tiempos,_

_Ellas buscan el eco de sus voces desesperadas,_

_Tristes, como la noche, dos palomas perdidas_

_Y que se llaman en el bosque._

_Poema XI Sobre un Álbum de Madame Emilie Chevalet (1845)_

_De las Flores del Mal (1857)_

_Charles Baudelaire._

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Aun recuerda cuando la beso por primera vez, fue un beso húmedo más de lo normal, ella lloraba. Recuerda que fue un beso torpe y con mucha saliva de por medio y con un sabor salado consecuencia de las lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro incluso sus labios…

«…Esa primera vez ella lloraba sentada en una banca observando la luna llena que la alumbraba, tenia un año que Uchiha se había marchado y seis meses que Naruto se había ido a entrenar con el sennin Jiraya, en ese tiempo todos la veían sonreír, como si todo fuera normal, nadie notaba las finas líneas que quebraban su alma y como se esforzaba en juntar los pedazos de su corazón hecho pedazos.

Cuando la vio sentada en aquella banca por un instante creyó que era una visión con la luz de la luna dándole un toque resplandeciente, y se veía tan etérea que creyó que era un fantasma o su imaginación.

Por primera vez la vio con atención y su corazón dio un sobresalto y sin ser del todo conciente se acerco tan silencioso que ella no lo noto hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado.

Ella se sobresalto y giro la cabeza tan rápido que ni siquiera se limpio las lágrimas que seguían escurriendo haciendo un _tactactac_ que entre la silenciosa noche se alcanzaba a escuchar a la perfección, sumado a el ligero _trac _como cristales cayendo que su cuello hizo ante el movimiento brusco, o puede que fueran los pedazos de su corazón chocando entre si, no esta seguro.

— Neji ― susurro su nombre bajito (sin añadir sufijo porque solo lo ha usado con una persona, y aun le duele saborear las letras de ese nombre en el que solía usarlo, porque es como _fuegosangrefuego_ en su lengua así que ya no usa el "kun" por que es como decir su nombre), con la voz ronca y las mejillas arreboladas parte por el llanto, parte por la vergüenza, pero después de todo no pensó encontrarse al genio Hyūga pasada la media noche, en las calles totalmente vacías de Konoha.

Él no contesto simplemente la miro provocando que su cara enrojeciera por completo, pero eso no evitaba que las lágrimas cesaran. Ella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y desvío la vista hasta la luna mientras el dolor en su pecho se hacia más grande y las lágrimas escurrían con mayor intensidad y…

(― _Te amo, te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun, si te quedas, prometo que todos los días serán divertidos, seremos felices, te ayudare con tu venganza, pero no te vayas, y sino puedes quedarte… llévame contigo…_

_― En verdad eres _molesta_…_

[«El corazón se detiene, una lágrima más resbala, un corazón que se quiebra, la luna se apaga, y luego todo es frío como la banca en la que despierta»])

… un año que le recuerda que es _débilmolestadébil_, y la banca que es fría y la soledad y _notevayasporquetequiero_, pero luego todo se disuelve y…

Luego recuerda que no esta sola en esa banca y lo mira a través de las lágrimas y su corazón duele otro poco porque él es tan parecido a Sasuke-kun –tan roto, tan vacío, tan perdido-, pero no y dolía porque no sabia a donde podía estar y si pronto volverían a verlo y su _Gracias, Sakura_, solo había hecho que su corazón se rompiera más.

**…x°X°x…**

La observo como desviaba su vista y el llanto comenzaba a fluir más libremente, mientras ella se perdía en la luz de la luna, y por un instante se sintió comprendido…

(Un ave observa a otra, una desde una jaula preciosa mientras la otra aletea desde el suelo…

_¡H_ey_ pobre ave alguien le ha roto las alas cuando apenas empezaba a volar!,_

_¿_Puedes ver sus lágrimas?, ¿puedes oír su canción de dolor?

_¡Hay un ave que quiere abrir su jaula, pero tiene miedo de no saber volar!,_

Hay dos aves perdidas, que buscan salvación…)

Y de pronto nada importa, ni la luna, ni la banca, ni aquel símbolo en su frente, ni sus lágrimas…

Solo de pronto se hizo conciente de sus palmas en sus mejillas y ella aun con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y una expresión de confusión en todo el rostro pero sin apartarse de su agarre.

— ¿Neji? ― la escucho cuestionar en un murmullo quedo, pero él solo acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente, confundido de sus acciones, pero todo pensamiento coherente se le borro cuando ella a pesar de que aun las lágrimas fluían cerro los ojos y la luna la envolvió con su luz y de pronto sus labios se entrevieron anhelantes y en verdad él no sabia que estaba sucediendo, pero no importaba porque quería dejarse llevar por primera vez y así lo hizo.

Sus labios chocaron entre una atmosfera un tanto irreal, pero que importaba ella por una noche quería olvidar que sus compañeros de equipo se habían marchado, y que el equipo siete estaba fragmentado, y él, que a pesar de que la relación con su tío y primas había mejorado, aun se sentía como el pajarito encerrado en una jaula que intentaba encontrar su libertad, así que ambos se abandonaron a ese beso, el primero de ambos, un beso torpe entre movimientos lentos y lenguas tímidas que se encontraron después de un momento de solo roces de labios, mientras ella se aferraba de su ropa tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y el sentía sus palmas mojarse por el llanto incesante de ella.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire se observaron un instante, ella ya no lloraba, solo el fantasma de –su equipo fragmentado, de dolorosas despedidas, de los _débilmolestadébil_ y los ojos rojos que habitan sus sueños- las lágrimas que son secadas por el viento dejando la marca en sus mejillas –en su corazón-.

Luego se reacomodaron en el banco y observaron la luna mientras ella volvía a entrelazar sus manos en su regazo y tímida recargaba la cabeza en su hombro –de él claro-, él solo la vio de reojo ante su acción pero no dijo nada solo regreso su vista al cielo nocturno. Nadie pronunció nada durante una hora hasta que ella se puso de pie.

— Yo…, buenas noches Ne… ― pero incluso antes de que acabara de pronunciar él ya se había puesto de pie y comenzado a caminar, ella lo miro con extrañeza pero cuando se detuvo y la observo de reojo, se adelanto hasta donde estaba él y caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de ella, cuando llegaron él dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero un agarre en su brazo lo hizo detenerse y girarse, un beso en su mejilla lo sorprendió, luego la vio saltando hasta el balcón que daba a su cuarto, y un imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras daba media vuelta y retomaba su camino.

(La jaula que se abre un poco, mientras otra ave intenta retomar el vuelo…)»

**…x°X°x…**

Luego de eso los días transcurrieron normal como si un sueño irreal fuera ese encuentro, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero cada mes en el mismo día sin falta ella y él se encontraban, la única diferencia es que ahora ella ya no lloraba, pero siempre era lo mismo encontrarse a la luz de la luna en aquella banca.

Luego se sentaban y ella lo miraba de reojo mientras sus manos en las primeras veces sudaban porque no estaba segura de lo que sucedía –y los ojos rojos de su sueños que nunca desaparecían y ese _teamoteamoteamo _que aun gritaban los pedazos de su corazón al joven con sueños de venganza y dolor-, pero luego ella miraba el cielo y se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos de su equipo y de viejas remembranzas de tiempos mejores y el nudo crece en su garganta, y por un instante cierra los ojos con fuerza porque no quiere llorar otra vez, siente que si lo sigue haciendo se secara por completo y se romperá tanto hasta ser solo polvo y no quiere eso porque no quiere que se la lleve el viento, porque aún tiene que cumplir una promesa, por ella, por Naruto, por Kakashi-sensei y…(por él- tan roto, tan vacío, tan perdido-) esta vez no piensa ser _débilmolestadébil_.

Él simplemente la ve, mejor dicho la observa (porque no es lo mismo ver que observar) abstraerse en sus memorias pasadas que le trae la luna, y se pregunta que hace ahí, porque va sin falta en ese preciso día cada día del mes, y frunce el ceño porque no lo sabe y vamos el es un genio y no deberían de escapársele ese tipo de cosas tan superficiales, que no lo son tanto, pero como catalogas algo de lo que no sabes.

Pero verla con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada tratando de contener el llanto lo hace sentir algo incomodo y…

(¿Puedes verlo? Si, el fantasma de ojos rojos como la sangre, abanicos que avivan el fuego de su dolor, y la expresión de soledad en forma de banca…)

…de pronto su mano ya esta entrelazando una de las de ella, ella abre los ojos sorprendida ante el calido contacto y lo mira pero él ve el cielo y ella hace lo mismo mientras entrelaza sus dedos, esa noche cuando la acompaño a su casa antes de marcharse se besaron un vez más.

Los encuentros siempre eran así verse en aquella banca y observar la luna y luego besarse, solo a veces cambiaban la rutina, como aquella primera vez que Tsunade la hizo entrar en un sala de operaciones como ayudante y su paciente no se salvo, cuando ella llego traía el fantasma plasmado de lo sucedido en los ojos y en cuanto lo vio lo beso tan rudo que incluso sintió un sabor metálico en la boca mientras ella se aferraba de su ropa, después se separaron y lo abrazo mientras lágrimas escurrían de su rostro y luego se volvieron a besar pero esta vez un beso más suave y mas lento. Otras veces era él que en cuanto la veía llegar la besaba tan ansioso o con una serie de sentimientos entremezclados abrumadores, como cuando fue el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, porque a pesar de todo aun la sentía tan presente que dolía.

Sus encuentros eran sin falta cada mes, en ese específico día, solo interrumpido cuando estaban de misión, sin embargo durante las mañanas era como si los dos olvidaran y solo fueran espejismos de noches de insomnio.

**…x°X°x…**

Paso el tiempo inexorable como siempre -escurriéndose entre sus dedos, entre encuentros nocturnos, besos de humo, lágrimas de cristal- y pronto la noticia de que Naruto había vuelto llego, pero eso no significo que se dejaran de ver, pero ella se veía más feliz después de todo durante una misión habían encontrado la manera de conseguir información acerca de él (de Uchiha, él siempre trataba de evitar su nombre incluso su apellido), luego llego la primera vez que le vieron a _él_ después de tanto tiempo, pero cuando el –fragmentado- equipo siete regreso, ella se veía incluso más triste y con el corazón hecho trocitos más chiquitos de lo que ya estaban y dolió verla así.

— Neji ― la voz trémula y lánguida, él solo la miro en espera a que continuara mientras apretaba el agarre de su mano como muestra de que la escuchaba, mientras que ella seguía con la vista perdida en el cielo estrellado con silenciosas lágrimas rodando de sus mejillas ― ¿Alguna vez has pensado en volar tan alto que así podrías escapar incluso de tus sentimientos?

Él no contesto solo la miro y tembló ante su visión, ella parecía tan rota, tan etérea…

(Un pajarito que a caído de su nido aun sin saber volar, las alas rotas, y a la vista de los depredadores que la quieren destrozar, mientras un piar doloroso escapa de su pico…)

Esa noche por primera vez fue él quien la abrazo, luego se separo de ella y la beso hasta que las lágrimas cesaron –y el ruido de los cachos de corazón se difuminó-.

**…x°X°x…**

Después les sobrevinieron muchas cosas, los ataques de Akatsuki en busca de los bijūs, el ataque de Pain y la destrucción de la villa, el coma de Tsunade, el nuevo Hokage y finalmente la decisión de acabar con la vida de él –de Uchiha Sasuke, por supuesto-, cuando se enteraron de que se había unido a Akatsuki.

Y no fue necesario que ella le dijera nada él supo que ella cargaría con esa labor, no dijo nada la dejo ir, mientras un nudo en su garganta se instalaba, cuando la vio partir con Kiba y Lee, mientras las palabras de ella le dijera en la noche cuando se vieron por un efímero instante se repitieran en su mente con su dulce voz…

(«― _Gracias, Neji ― lo mira con ojos cristalinos mientras con una mano trémula recorría en una caricia la mejilla, caricia que se desvía a los labios, y luego, luego el vacío… »)_

_…_y le dolió porque cuando la vio a los ojos supo que se despedía pero le agradecía, porque en sus encuentros sentía que podía volar e imaginaba que su corazón estaba completo y no estaba roto con pedazos faltantes por entregarlos a un amor correspondido, pero él no dijo nada solo correspondió el beso que ella le daba a través de una mirada de despedida mientras en su pecho algo dolía, un beso de humo que se desvanecía con el viento frío nocturno.

**…x°X°x…**

Cuando regreso junto con Naruto un alivio se instalo en el pecho, ella lo observo un momento, culpable, para al siguiente instante desviar la vista mientras un nudo en el estomago le creía a él –a ella, a los dos-.

Cuando llego él día en el que se reunían ella no apareció, pero él se dijo que no importaba después de todo no eran nada, además las cuarta guerra shinobi casi comenzaba.

Absortos por los preparativos ya no se veían, él atendiendo las demandas de su clan y las cosas que como Jonin tenia que realizar, ella entre deberes médicos y con la esperanza creciente que Naruto había instalado en su corazón de que Sasuke-kun regresaría, aunque en el fondo se mentían porque se sentían mal solo de recordad que no habían ido a su cita, porque extrañaban su presencia y los besos que se daban.

Pero luego ella se reprochaba y la culpa la ahogaba porque…

(_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_, aun tiene el eco de ese nombre en su corazón con los _teamoteamoteamo _que aun gritaban los pedazos al joven con sueños de venganza y dolor)

…siente que se traiciona a ella misma y Sasuke-kun y a Neji, y luego siente que va a reventar porque ama tanto solo que ya no sabe a quien corresponde su amor, y se encierra practicando sus jutsus y aprendiendo uno que otro nuevo hasta desfallecer de cansancio porque sabe que solo así no soñara con lunas rojas y pajarillos blancos.

**…x°X°x…**

Cuando estalla la guerra deja de haber tiempo para pensar en sentimientos, solo importa la batalla y ganar a toda costa, pero cuando descubrió que uno de los Zetsu se había transformado en Neji su corazón sobresalto porque temía que no estuviera bien, pero recibieron la noticia de que él estaba con el grupo de Kiba y su corazón dio un sobresalto de alivio y de otra cosa que ignoro, porque no había tiempo de poner atención a sus sentimientos.

Las batallas continuaron a pesar de todo la alianza con sus fuerzas de voluntad imponía y el enemigo reducido se veía, pero también las bajas en sus escuadrones se producían, y luego paso lo que la hizo darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía ahora su corazón.

Se acercaba con su pequeño escuadrón al lugar donde luchaba Naruto cuando un grito escapo de su boca, aun que no estaba segura de haber sido ella, corrió más aprisa y llego, él se había interpuesto en el ataque que iba dirigido a su amigo, un fuerte sollozo se escapo de sus labios cuando la sangre comenzó a teñir el piso y formar un charco.

— Neji ― susurro quedito como aquella primera vez mientras lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas hasta el pálido rostro del joven que perdía la conciencia, intento abrir los ojos para verla una última vez, sentía que moría y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de un sentimiento que había crecido desde aquella primera vez en una banca -que representaba soledad, tristeza-, pero él se había negado a aceptar porque en sus ojos verdes siempre veía el fantasma de unos negros-rojos, pero por ser esta última vez haría un esfuerzo.

Levanto su mano temblorosa mientras ella canalizaba chakra, con la total convicción de salvarlo.

— Sakura ― pronuncio apenas en un murmullo pero ella lo escucho, mientras una gota seguidas de otras aterrizaban en su rostro en un _tactactac _que le trajo viejos recuerdos y con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en los labios pronuncio ― te…amo…

Y antes de perderse en la oscuridad un sentimiento que es correspondido y un beso como el primero entre la humedad de lágrimas saladas le dice adiós…

**…x°X°x…**

_Don't you wish you Could_

_Just close your eyes_

_And pretend that this_

_Suffocating memory dies_

_Just die_

_Just die_

_For you I would die!_

_My heart Turner Black_

_Before I choke on the best of reasons,_

_Love's gone and never coming back…_

_…or maybe if you go through the rainbow,_

_I will be there waiting, love… _

**…x°X°x…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las calles de Konoha un pequeño poblado de Japón resplandecían ante el inicio de primavera, los árboles rebosantes de hojas y los jardines de las casas cubiertos de hermosas flores y en un parque en una banca dos jóvenes que disfrutan del crepúsculo que apenas se anuncia… _

— _Sabes Neji, siento como si nos hubiésemos conocido en otra vida…Te Amo…_

— _Yo también, Sakura_

_(__Un beso de humo que se vuelve real__)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…x°X°x…**

(Hoy, me di cuenta que no es solo un día, es toda mi vida, nací sin ti, vuelvo a nacer, limpio como al principio, solo así podría volver a sentir, no más besos de humo, despierto para siempre junto a ti)

**…x°X°x…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end**


End file.
